The Cult
The Cult is a Single Player level in Quake. There is no in-game name for this level, the name comes from documentation included with the level. This level was created by Viper as he learned to work with the WorldCraft level editor. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward, going through the doorway to enter the next room. * Head down the small corridor and go through the doorway on the far side. * Proceed down the staircase, then go through the doorway on the far side. * Head down the corridor, then turn right at the end while ignoring the corridor to the left. * Follow the corridor to the end, then turn left. * Go through the set of Doors to reach the next room, then head down the small corridor. * Proceed down the staircase, then go through the doorway on the far side. * Follow the corridor to the end, then turn left. * Follow the platform to the end, then turn right. * Head down the platform, then turn right at the end. * Proceed down the platform to hit a Floorplate. * Return to the previously ignored corridor and go down it. * Continue forward in the next room, then descend the staircase. * Go through the doorway straight ahead, then follow the corridor to the far side to exit the level. Walkthrough Collect the 15 Health in the lower left corner of the room and the 15 Health in the lower right corner before going through the doorway straight ahead. Head down the small corridor while collecting the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Shells, entering the doorway on the opposite side. Walk onto the staircase, then turn left to kill an Ogre on the wooden structure. Turn around to kill an Ogre on another wooden structure, then turn left and descend the staircase. Collect the Yellow Armor at the bottom, then turn around to look at the staircase once more. Kill the 2 Rottweilers, 1''' on each side of the staircase, before turning around and going through the doorway on the wall opposite the staircase. Proceed down the corridor, then turn right at the end while ignoring the corridor to the left as the '''Door at the end is locked. Head down the corridor to kill the Ogre. Turn left and go through the set of Doors to reach the next room. Head down the small corridor, then turn left to kill the 2 Grunts on the platform. Turn around to kill 2 Grunts on another platform, then turn left and descend the staircase. Kill the Fiend that leaps out of the alcove to your right, then go through the doorway straight ahead. Proceed down the corridor to reach a platform suspended over a pit of Lava. Turn left, then follow the platform to the end to collect the 25 Health. Turn right, then head down the next section of platform while collecting the Shells and killing 2 Scrags. Turn right at the end, then proceed forward to reach a Floorplate. As you press the Floorplate, a message will be displayed - "the wood door is open", "how does that make you feel?" Return to the previously ignored Door, which is temporarily unlocked by the Floorplate, and go through it. Proceed down the corridor while killing the Ogre. Continue into the next room, then turn left to kill a Knight. Turn around to kill another Knight, then turn left to look into the room once more. Collect the 25 Health on the platform to your left while killing the Knight. Turn right, then cross the staircase to reach another platform. Kill the Knight and collect the Shells, then turn around and descend the staircase you previously crossed. As you reach the bottom, the Wall on the far side of the room will separate to reveal a corridor beyond as the message "you are surprised", "trust me - i know" is displayed. Kill the Shambler in the newly revealed corridor, then go through the doorway and head down the hallway. Press the Button at the far end of the hallway to exit the level. Enemies Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASCult.png| Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. The Cult (Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-9 Quake levels Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake single player levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:WorldCraft levels